


You used to call me on my cell phone, late night when you need my love

by LonelyAngel



Series: Other joshler smut [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler finds a number scribbled down in the restroom of a club. He calls and a stranger named Josh answers the call.There's nothing wrong with meeting a stranger and having sex with him, right?Even if it means Tyler has to bottom for the first time in his life.





	You used to call me on my cell phone, late night when you need my love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hotline Bling, 'cause Tyler and Josh are the biggest Drake-fanboys ever, lol

Tyler closed the door of the stall in the restroom. It was the only one, the other one was locked and somebody had scribbled 'broken' on the door. The place was dirty and Tyler couldn't leave the club fast enough. A few hours ago he thought it was a good idea to go out, get some drinks at a bar and get laid. Usually, it was easy for Tyler, he was flirty and cute, but tonight, it seemed like he would go home alone. It had been incredibly hot in the club, the dance floor had been crowded and Tyler had quickly scanned all the people for a guy who could get him off him tonight. He had seen some pretty girls, but he wasn't interested in them. The only hot guy had rejected him after Tyler offered him a drink. Of course, Tyler had been pissed and a little bit surprised because no one ever resisted his charming attitude.

Now he was in this tiny restroom. They didn't even have urinals, only normal toilets. Tyler wondered why, weren't urinals way more practical in a club?

It didn't matter, though, as long as he could pee and leave right after it. He finished and buttoned up his pants, when he noticed the scribbled writing at the door. The entire stall was covered with graffiti, but between some very graphic sexual sketches and random names, he saw a sentence scribbled next to a number.

He stepped closer to read the tiny letters.

 

_Daddy's gonna fuck your cute little ass if you call ;)_

Tyler giggled when he read it. Did someone really expect to be called? Who would call a stranger to get laid?

Tyler sighed when he realized he had seriously considered for a second to call the guy. At least he had to be gay or something like that since he wrote it down in a men's restroom. Tyler walked to the sink, washed his hands and wanted to leave, when he hesitated.

A guy entered the restroom and walked into the stall.

Tyler bit his lip. He couldn't be so desperated that he called a guy he didn't know to _get fucked,_ right?

Oh, well, he was.

Tyler cursed under his breath. He shook his hands to get them dry and waited unpatiently until the guy had finished. It seemed to take hours until the door of the stall opened and the guy left without washing his hands. Tyler grimaced and decided not to grab the door handle on his way outside. He walked into the stall, saved the number on his phone and opened the door of the restroom with his elbow. Tyler left the club quickly and took a deep breath outside. It was cold in Columbus, but Tyler was used to it. He walked to his car and got in. Tyler turned his phone in his hands, trying to figure out wether he should call the guy or not.

After a few minutes of staring out of the window, he pressed the call button.

It rang a few times until someone answered the call.

"Josh Dun."

It was guy. Tyler took a deep breath. What if the guy had a boyfriend now? He didn't know when he wrote the number on the door.

"Hello?" the guy, Josh, asked.

Tyler cleared his throat. "Uh, hi, it's Tyler, Tyler Joseph."

"Tyler Joseph? I don't remember knowing a Tyler Joseph." Josh said. He had a deep voice that Tyler was instantly intrigued by.

"Oh, we don't know each other. I just saw your number in the club."

"My number? In a club?" Josh asked in confusion.

"Yeah, in the men's restroom." Tyler said slowly.

"Hold on. You found my number in the restroom of a club?" Josh asked.

"It was written on the door." Tyler explained. The guy had probably forgotten about it.

Josh kept silent for a few seconds, then he asked: "What club?"

"After Dark." Tyler responded.

"Only my number?"

Tyler bit his lip. "No, there was something written next to it."

"And what?" Josh asked.

Tyler blushed and was glad the other couldn't see him. "Uh…I quote: Daddy's gonna fuck your cute little ass if you call. Winky emoji."

The other side of the line went completely silent.

"Josh? Can you hear me?" Tyler asked hesitantely.

"Yeah…" Josh said and it sounded shocked. "I…I don't…" Suddenly, he cursed under his breath. "Brendon! Fuck you, I swear to god when I see you the next time I'm gonna rip you apart!" he hissed and Tyler flinched.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Josh apologized. "It's just…I didn't know my fucking so-called friend left my number in a club." He took a deep breath. "Sorry for scaring you."

"No, I'm sorry." Tyler said quickly. "I didn't know… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. At least I can remove it now as soon as possible." Josh said friendly.

"Yeah, you're right." Tyler said and released a breath. "Well, sorry for calling you. I'm gonna hang up now."

"Alright, goodnight, Tyler." Josh responded and Tyler wanted to hang up when Josh spoke again.

"Hang on. You called because you expected to…"

Tyler blushed and groaned. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was lonely and bored and I didn't think about it. Just forget about it, okay?"

"No, no, no, hold on a second."

Tyler heard Josh breathing for a few seconds. "You called because you wanted to get fucked, right?"

"I, uh…yes." Tyler gulped.

"Are you into daddy kink?" Josh asked slowly.

"I…I...well, usually I don't get fucked…I mean I top, but I guess…I'm kinda into it since I called you, but I never…are you even gay?" Tyler rambled.

"Gay and single." Josh answered and chuckled slightly.

Tyler's cheeks burned with embarassement. "Well, me too."

"Well, I'm a daddy, so…Would you like to bottom for one evening?" Josh asked, voice suddenly serious.

"Whoa, what?" Tyler said in confusion. "Are you seriously considering having sex with me?"

"Well, I think you wanted to get laid tonight?"

"Yeah, but…you don't know me…" Tyler stammered.

"It didn't seem like a problem to you, since you called me." Josh said calmly. "I'm open for it."

"Uh, that's nice, I guess?" Tyler responded hesitantely.

Josh laughed. "I think so. Just tell me if you want or not."

"I do, but isn't it dangerous? I don't even know how old you are." Tyler stated.

"I'm twenty-nine. And I promise I'm not a serial killer. _You_ called _me_ , I didn't expect it at all."

Tyler took a deep breath. "We're around the same age."

"So, that's an okay?"

"Yes, just tell me your adress and I'll be there in a few minutes."

 

Ten minutes later, Tyler parked his car in front of Josh's apartement. He sighed. Was it really a good idea to meet with Josh? Tyler decided to call his friend Patrick, just to be safe.

Patrick answered the call with a sleepy voice.

"Hello…?"

"Hey, Pat, it's me."

Patrick yawned. "Tyler? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

Tyler explained his situation to Patrick. "What do you think?"

Patrick pondered for a moment. "Well, meeting strangers at a club and going home with them is almost the same thing, but at least you get to know them a little bit before you fuck, right?"

Tyler nodded and added a 'yes' when he realized Patrick couldn't see him.

"What do you think Tyler? What do your guts tell you?"

"I want to meet him. He sounded nice. I wanted to give you his adress just in case something happens."

"Alright, I will call you tomorrow, okay? Just to see if you're alright. And, Tyler, don't do anything you don't want to do. Don't let him force you to do things you're not comfortable with. Just go home then, alright?"

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, thank you, Patrick."

"No problem. Be careful and have fun."

Tyler ended the call and unbuckled his seatbelt. He left the car and walked to the house. Finally, he stood in front of Josh's apartement door. He rang and ran his hand nervously through his hair. The door opened and a guy smiled at Tyler.

Tyler stared at him. The guy, Josh, was gorgeous. He had yellow hair, a nose ring and gauges. He wore a white tee and black skinny jeans. Tyler blinked when he noticed he had stared at him in awe at least one minute long. Josh had cocked an eyebrow with an amused smile on his lips.

"You must be Tyler."

Tyler nodded quickly and shook his hand.

"I'm Josh. Nice to meet you. Come in."

Tyler followed Josh inside and looked around. The apartement was small, but looked nice. Josh chuckled. "I tried to clean up and take a shower within ten minutes, sorry if it's a bit messy. I didn't expect any visitors tonight."

Tyler scratched his head. "Uh, yeah, sorry, you probably had other plans tonight."

Josh shook his head. "No, I didn't. Do you want somehing to drink?"

"Just water please, I already had a few drinks in the club."

"Alright, follow me." Josh walked into the kitchen and poured Tyler a glass of water. Tyler took a few sips and set it down on the counter.

"I'm clean by the way." Tyler said shyly.

Josh nodded. "I'm clean, too. Got tested a few weeks ago."

He stood next to the fridge, arms crossed and watched Tyler, eyebrows raised and a slight smile on his lips. After a few minutes, Tyler cleared his throat to break the awkward silence, but he didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut and bit his lip instead.

"Why did you call me?" Josh asked. "I mean, isn't it a bit…we don't know each other and ending up at a stranger's house... I'm not complaining, though."

Tyler avoided Josh's gaze and his cheeks burned in embarrasement. "I…I'm lonely and, uh, horny and I…I guess I was curious."

"Curious?"

Tyler raised his shoulders as it would make him disappear. "Yeah…I have never been bottom before and I'm afraid it hurts."

"You don't have to be afraid." Josh said softly. "I won't force you to do things you not agree with. I won't hurt you, I promise. We don't have to…we can do something else if you want. Watch tv or cuddle."

Tyler let out a shaky laugh. "I want to. I'm just nervous."

"You don't have to be. We can go slow. No problem." Josh said. He walked over to Tyler until he was only a few inches away. "You are beautiful, do you know that?"

Tyler blushed. "I…I'm not…"

"You are." Josh hushed him. "I just want you to know that. And those pretty, kissable lips you have…" He moved closer and his breath ghosted over Tyler's lips. Tyler got goosebumps. Josh placed one hand on his waist, the other on his neck. Josh's hands were soft and made Tyler feel safe. Tyler swallowed when he came closer until their lips were only seperated by a few millimeters.

"Can I kiss you, Tyler?" Josh asked with a low voice and Tyler nodded.

"Yes, please." He whispered.

Josh connected their lips. He tugged softly at Tyler's bottom lip and Tyler opened his mouth. Josh ran his tongue over Tyler's teeth. Tyler moaned loudly and flinched when he realized what he did. Josh seemed to like it and pulled him closer. Tyler melted under his strong hands.

Suddenly, Tyler pulled away. "Are you…are you really doing this 'daddy thing' with other boys?" he asked, still out of breath.

Josh nodded. "Yeah…we don't have to do it, though."

Tyler shook his head quickly. "No, I want…I want to, but I don't know what to do."

"Just relax." Josh said softly. "I'll show you."

Tyler sighed in relief. "Okay."

Josh grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. He pushed Tyler softly down on the bed, so he knelt over him, Tyler's waist between his knees. Tyler looked up into Josh's face. His pupils were blown wide with lust and his eyes made Tyler squirm under him. Tyler's pink lips were slightly parted and he was breathing heavily. Josh pressed a trail of kisses along Tyler's jaw down to his neck. Tyler closed his eyes and moaned quietly. It felt good, not to be in control for once.

Josh sucked his neck and Tyler grabbed the hem of his tee. He wanted to pull Josh's shirt over his head, but Josh pushed his hand away.

Tyler furrowed his brows. "Can I…?"

Josh shook his head. "No." he said sternly. Tyler stared at him. No one ever said no to him. He usually got what he wanted.

Tyler raised his hands and ran them over Josh's abs under his tee. He wanted to see more of Josh, to feel him. Josh continued kissing and sucking Tyler's neck and it drove the boy crazy.

Tyler reached to his dick to rub over the fabric of his pants, but suddenly, Josh sat up and grabbed Tyler's hands. He sat on Tyler's crotch and Tyler swallowed hardly.

Josh looked at him. "Don't touch yourself." he said slowly. Tyler whimpered quietly. He wanted more, he needed more. He tried to press his hips against Josh ass, but the older just gave him a look that made Tyler stop. He pinned the younger's hands down on the bed next to his head. Tyler was a whimpering and sweating mess under his hands.

"You ask for permission." Josh growled in his ear and Tyler's eyelids fluttered. They still were completely dressed, but he was already more turned on than ever before.

"Please…" Tyler whispered, not knowing for what exactly he begged. Josh seemed to understand and let go of his wrists. He pulled Tyler's shirt over his head.

Tyler felt drops of sweat running down his temples and Josh hadn't even touched him yet. Josh pulled his own tee over his head and threw it on the floor.

Tyler moaned when he saw his abs. Josh crawled backwards until he could unbutton Tyler's pants. He pulled them down along with his boxer briefs.

The younger arched his back when Josh grabbed his dick and stroke it a few times. He smiled when the boy moaned. Tyler opened his eyes and glanced at him when Josh stopped. The older raised an eyebrow.

Tyler needed a few seconds to understand. "Please, daddy, f-fuck me." he begged shakily. Tyler didn't feel embarrassed. It felt good.

Josh smirked. "Of course, kitten."

He jumped from the bed, stripped and got the lube. Josh positioned himself between Tyler's tighs and lifted Tyler's legs so his calves were resting on his shoulders. Then, he poured some lube on his fingers and circled one of his fingers around Tyler's entrance. Tyler clutched the sheets. He threw his head back when Josh slipped one finger in and found his prostate.

It hurt when Josh added more fingers, but the pain was nothing against the pleasure Tyler felt. His body was shaking and he was moaning loudly. After a few minutes, Josh pulled his fingers out.

"Ready, kitten?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes…" he whispered hoarsely. "Want you…inside of me, please…"

Josh grabbed his waist with both hands pushed in slowly. "Fuck, you're so tight." he hissed.

Tyler felt tears welling up in his eyes, when Josh entered. He gritted his teeth.

Josh noticed how tensed he was. He rubbed Tyler's waist soothingly. "I got you." he mumbled. "Don't worry. You're doing so good for me."

After Tyler felt comfortable and relaxed, Josh started to move slowly. Tyler's eyes shot open when he pushed in deeper and hit the right spot.

"F-faster, daddy, please." he whimpered and Josh sped up. Tyler felt heat builing up in him.

Tyler's eyes rolled back, when Josh came inside of him. The older was panting heavily, grabbing Tyler's waist with both hands and leaving dark bruises on it. Tyler knew he was close.

"Daddy, please, I need to-" he moaned and Josh started to jerk him off. Tyler gasped when he came in Josh's hand after a few seconds. His whole body was trembling. Josh collapsed next to him on the bed. He sighed and pulled the covers over them.

Tyler kissed him. "Thank you." he mumbled.

Josh smiled and pressed a kiss on Tyler's temple. "Sleep well, sugar."

Tyler snuggled closer to him and tangled their legs together. He buried his head in Josh's chest. Josh wrapped his arms around the small boy and sighed happily. Before he fell asleep, he silently thanked Brendon for writing his number on the door in the club.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I don't know how to feel about this, it took me a long time but I think it could be better.
> 
> I hope you liked it


End file.
